


You're Gonna Be Okay

by ImABadWriterSorry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Cutting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Short Chapters, This Is Gonna Be Bad, Woops, frisk is not okay, frisk need some help, i just wanted to right something dark, its too dark, like BAD bad, like really bad, oh shit spelled write wrong, sans is mama bear, sewerslidal kids, small amounts of puns, sry this is just me stalling on actually writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImABadWriterSorry/pseuds/ImABadWriterSorry
Summary: Frisk is going through a tough time.What will sans do?





	1. I'm Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> welp this is already fucked

“are you sure you’re okay frisk?” questioned sans. “for the last time, i’m okay you bonehead.” replied frisk.  
“If you say so….” 

Frisk had happened to spill some hot water on her arm during a cooking session with The Great Papyrus (cooking some spaghetti of course, alongside toriel’s suggestion of spaghetti flavored jello), to which papyrus had almost called a paramedic to ‘save her life’ as he put it. Even though it hurt quite a bit, frisk had acted very calm about it. 

Sans could only wonder why.

Papyrus had been more or less swayed to believe our smol bean known as frisk, but sans was much more doubtful about the kid. He knew what true pain was like, so could sorta understand frisk. She didn’t want them to worry about her too much.

Little did either of the skeleton brothers know, Frisk had another reason for keeping it concealed.

“IT WOULD’VE BEEN BAD IF IT HAD GIVEN YOU A BURN, HUMAN! IT DIDN’T GIVE YOU A BURN RIGHT? IT IS A BIT STRANGE THAT YOU WOULDN’T LET US SEE YOUR ARM……”  
exclaimed papyrus.

As much as he can exclaim, anyway.

“I’m sure it didn’t burn, papy.” answered frisk. “Anyway, i’ve gotta go to the bathroom to clean up a bit, k?”  
“alright kiddo.” Frisk walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She quickly pulled off her purple and blue sweater, revealing her bandaged arms. The bandages were not there because of hot water or her tripping, no these were there because of her little silver friend.  
She stole her little friend from the kitchen when papyrus wasn’t looking, and hid it under the bathroom towels. She unwrapped her bandages, and turned on some cold water. 

The cold water was only a cover, of course.

She looked down at her arm, counting each of her stained tallies. She opened up the cupboard, and moved the towels out of the way. “Hello, you!” she whispered. She picked up the kitchen knife, and thought of where to slice today. She put the knife on her forearm, pressed it down, and started sliding. The familiar red hot fiery pain shot through her arm, drowning her other senses as she could only focus on the crimson fluid seeping down her arm. It wasn’t a whole lot of blood compared to what she’s done before, but there was still a considerable amount there.

“...This is for worrying them….this is for worrying them...this is for worrying them….” she cried to herself.  
She didn’t necessarily love the feeling, because she still was in pain, but the feeling of need was too much for her. “I deserve this pain….” she whimpered. 

She hadn’t known that sans had been right outside the door.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK FINALLY THIS TOOK ME AN HOUR I FORGOT I HAD TO TITLE IT ANYWAY sans discovers sum stuff, papyrus pops in, fuck it i didn't work hard enough on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck

The warm blue magic wrapped itself around frisks body, stopping her previous actions as sans slammed the door open.  
“Kid! Whaddya doin’ to yourself!” yelled sans as he barged in. “SANS!” frisk screamed in shock as she quickly covered her arm up with the nearest towel. 

“Well i would love to know why you would do something like that, especially right after you got injured!”

“SANS! You can’t just barge in on a girl like that!” Frisk yelled, hoping she could make him temporarily forget about the previous………incident. It seemed to almost work on him, considering the heavy blue blushing and the constant stream of apologies that might’ve gone on forever had he not remembered what he barged in there for.

“That’s not gonna work on me again, frisk. Now, before we have our little ‘chat’,we need to get you fixed up.” sans said, sternly. Frisk didn’t quite agree, for she didn’t want sans to see any of her previous escapades. “I don’t know what your talking about.” Of course, Frisk knew exactly what he was talking about, but she didn’t have the willpower to admit it. 

Which is pretty funny, considering her sole soul trait is determination.

“Come on frisk. Move the towel away from your arm, or i’m gonna have to move it for you.” sans tried to reason. “Fine. But first, I want to know that you won’t react too… strongly.”

“Fine, I promise. But don’t expect me to not try and help you. You matter a lot to me and paps. I hope you know that frisk.”

“BROTHER, IS SOMETHING WRONG? YOU AND THE HUMAN SEEM TO BE SPENDING A LOT OF TIME IN THAT BATHROOM TOGETHER. DID THE HUMAN GET A BURN AFT- OH MY GOD!”   
Papyrus screamed- especially loud- when he walked into the bathroom where sans had finally broke through frisk’s barrier. Frisk had just moved the towel, granting sans (and unexpectedly papyrus) access to her gallery of red memories. 

The moment was too strong for her, as tears started streaming down her face

“BROTHER, WHY ARE THE HUMANS ARMS SO CUT UP?!?!” 

“That’s what we’re about to find out, paps. Right, frisk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it


End file.
